She never died either
by ebell1
Summary: After saving the un-aborted brat that was his daughter Cain also known as Jack makes his way to a new city and a depressing new life where he fights to keep his head sober and avoid snacking on anyone. As usual the Prince of darkness keeps an eye on him but in this city Jack's about to discover he's not the oldest person from the bible walking around fighting demons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sounds even in his sleep. A whistling of an object coming down. A wet crunch. A warm wet splatter spraying him. A grunt as the object came whistling down again to silence a scream of pain. Another scream, a woman. Knocking.

Knocking. Someone was knocking. Jack blearily opened his eyes his dreams spinning away like wisps in the wind.

The knock came on his door again and he sat up taking a moment to stretch. The scars on his body ceased to bother him for they were ancient and nothing would leave a mark on him now. Still he always kept his back away from people. The long scars on his shoulder blades tended to cause questions and questions could cause trouble for the foolish ones who asked him questions.

Knocking. He sighed and got up rubbing his eyes and unlocking his door opening it to his frail landlord. He was in a new city and somehow all his land lords were senile but they worked to his advantage. Before the old goat with the thick glasses could say anything he had already shut the door and moved to the chest under his bed. A few hundreds and back to the door again.

" What time is it? " Jack asked his voice a bit horse from sleep.

Bill, his landlord, Glanced at his wrists, Jack knew the old man wore 4 watches he just never understood why.

" 3 PM Jack. " Bill blinked owlishly at him but before he could say anything Jack spoke again.

" What day is it? "

Bill was used to this. Jack was one of his favorite tenets he didn't complain about mice or termites or rusty pipes, he paid his rent on time every time, and he never had a party or loud company. Actually Bill realized he had never seen Jack with company at all.

" Friday Jack, the 15th."

Jack nodded and shut and locked the door before Bill could say anything else. He wearily climbed into bed again. Sleep and Bingo. The only two things that kept him sober and people safe. A moment later he was fast asleep.

Again in the darkness. If anyone had seen him they couldn't help but to notice things. He gnashed his teeth. Sometimes a low moan of pain came from him as he rolled to his side and slipped one hand onto his shoulder to feel the top of the scar there hearing a ripping sound along with a feeling of agony. A sound of a bull whip. He grimaced. A distance voice over the lows of sheep. A whistling sound followed by a wet crunch. A roar building into an inhuman bellow.

Jack jerked awake. He lay there a moment bitterly contemplating the cracks in the ceiling. He glanced at the clock. He was hungry. He was late. He hurriedly got up and dressed in his regular street clothes. Jeans, a turtle, neck and a hoodie. They had the effect of making his broad chest look broader as well as hiding his tattoos and scars.

He walked the 7 blocks to the church and hurried in pulling out a wad of bills and handing them over to the lady at the table. He held his hand out for two and grabbed the red marker stamp before taking his place at a table near the middle.

" Rolling, 50 dollars...fifty dollars 4 corners count."

Jack laid out his two cards and got ready. Everyone ignored him just how he liked it. His mind slowly went blank thousands of years of memory were pushed back while he focused on the droning of numbers, jerkily stamping his cards. Time passed.

" Last roll!"

Jack jerked slightly and then glanced at the clock. He had been there for 2 hours. For him it was still early. He looked over his cards. Nope. No winners. He finished up the last roll call, then got up and left without speaking to anyone.

As with every city he had found a cozy diner that was rarely packed that he could retire to every night.

He very briefly wondered what Cara, the blonde waitress, from the diner he had frequented before ha done with all that money. Not that it mattered it had been years since he had been to that city and and she would be long dead before he made his way there again. It had always been thus. He had been married many times and all of them had ended pretty much one of three ways. He had left so his wife hadn't been able to see that he didn't age. He had risked telling them and had watched them age and die. He had eaten one or two of them. Literally eaten them. He just hadn't been able to control himself, and occasionally he hated himself for that.

At least this time in this diner he wasn't tempted. The waitresses were old and overweight and not the least bit interested in him other then for his tips.

He got the same ' Hi how are you hunni, what'll it be? ' delivered in a flat voice. This city was in the south a only a little further he's be in the wilds. He had actually been thinking about getting a cabin. To hell with it. He was tired. He ordered oatmeal hoping that this time he could stay sober. It wasn't that he cared if he hurt these pathetic people it was more of his way of thumbing his nose at the asshole sitting at a far booth watching him.

Oh how Jack hated him. He hated the clothes he hated his beady eyes shining from beneath a low brim hat. He hated the way he saw him walking around sometimes just watching him. Lucifer. Jack was fairly sure he was the only one who could see him. After all it was the fallen angel who sentenced him to this immortal life.

The waitress set down a lukewarm bowl of oatmeal. Jack took some grim satisfaction in eating it. It was while he was facing his enemy forcing down bite after gooey bite of food that she suddenly walked in and sat across from the prince of darkness. Jack found himself paying attention. Lucifer had never bothered to look at him with anything but disdain.

This woman, who he could only see from the back actually produced an irritated look from the fallen angel. She leaned forward slightly and spoke softly causing his irritation to become a scowl. A waitress came up next to him and not seeing Lucifer took the woman's order.

Jack had finished his oatmeal but found himself interested for once in what was going on. Lucifer was talking to this woman. He was actually having a conversation with this woman. Jack could see his lips move and he was riveted if nothing else. Thousands of years...the prince of darkness had barely said more then a handful of words to him. He found himself curious something he hadn't felt in...well actually he couldnt even remember the last time he had given a shit. He kept trying to drop his eyes not wanting to draw attention to himself but unable to to stop watching.

To his shock Lucifer actually placed his hands on the table and stood up over the woman and glared down at her. She merely laughed before making a be gone motion to him. Just like that she was alone. She accepted a hot beverage and leaned back to enjoy her drink. Jack paid laying out his tip and stood up he waked towards the door tensing as he approached the woman. He had seen many terrible things in his long exitance. Of course he had done many terrible things to.

He slowed down to throw a quick glance at her and was even more confused. She was beautiful. Attractive in a handsome way. She wore glasses which gave her a scholarly look and her hair was pulled back tight in an unattractive bun. Oh yes his eyes dropped down to what he could see of her body. She was curvy, fleshy, defiantly not the norm. He glanced back up sure he might have seen her before and was shocked that his gaze was met by the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

He stumbled a step and then made it outside the diner. He walked back his apartment and then flopped down on the bed. For a moment he thought about the strange woman. Then his eyes drifted shut and sleep over came him. His stomach growling for something hot and dripping his teeth gnashing for something to rip and he rolled over and curled up in a ball. He slept never knowing the woman from the diner perched on the armchair watching him.

Her eyes had taken on a dull golden glow and her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. She watched the way the muscles in his back flexed causing the scars to twitch. She studied the tattoos on his body. She studied his face and hands, his chest and his stomach . She watched him sleep and he slept the sleep of the weary never realizing he was no longer alone in his darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned slightly squinting in the sunlight shining through his window. He glanced at his clock and then pulled himself out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. The shower didn't revive him as he had hoped. The most it had done was make him wet. He wondered glumly if he was turning into a zombie. He dried off not bothering to look in the mirror. It never changed. He never changed. He went to get his clothes and paused frowning. Last night he had tossed his clothe son the floor. Now they were neatly folded up and placed in a chair. Not only that, he picked up his turtle neck, the bullet hold in had been mended. He smelled his clothes and and smelled...well it might have been perfume, but it almost smelt vaguely like hot peppers. If his nose hadn't been so good he was pretty sure no one normal would have smelled it. He shrugged and got dressed. He had no idea who had done it nor did he care.

Half an hour later he walked up to a tan-colored car were a young woman reading a book sat. He knocked and she put her book down smiling at him. He had made sure that what happened with Jeremy the last intern he used would not happen here. He had paid her student loans up and bought her a small apartment that she could afford. A few questions around and he had learned she wasn't wanted for anything, not doing drugs, and not a drunk. In fact her only vice seemed to be eating twinkies.

Jack had tried that once and it had gagged him. The young woman, Jack never bothered to ask her name even though she had been bringing him bagged blood for almost a year now. Unlike Jeremy she worked in a blood blank. The blood that couldn't be used either because of some pathogen in it or because it was expiring was brought to him. Jack handed two hundred dollar bills to her. Pathogens couldn't hurt him. Expired blood tasted just as shitty as non expired blood.

And two hundred dollars was a small price to pay for his peace of mind.

" Hey Jack do you, you know, have a girlfriend? "

Startled Jack looked at the young woman.

" You're like...19.." He mumbled. Lovely. He might have to try to find a new intern. His head started to ache.

" No, not me silly! My mom's single..she's you know...out there looking for someone and you seem nice and well off so I thought...Jack?" The girl frowned realizing she was talking to his back and had been almost as soon as the words ' My mom's single ' had come out of her mouth.

'"Well! That was rude." The girl mumbled. She flounced in her car and drew the buckle over her round stomach before starting her car and heading off.

Jack made it to his apartment and walked straight to his fridge and placed the precious bag in the bottom drawer. He realized the hall wasn't hosting bingo today which left him nothing but sleeping.

He sighed and slid out of his shoes followed by his hoodie and turtleneck and flopped back onto his bed dragging his cover up to his neck. He lay there a moment waiting for sleep to come. A woman. Maybe he should try to involved with woman again. No! Bad idea his last relationship had produced Andrea who was the only woman involved in his life now. Besides what if he ate her? It would suck to become fond of a woman only to eat her. He rolled over. No Bingo was the best thing for his mind keeping him serene. Women caused drama. They always wanted more and more. Sides they drove him crazy when they started bleeding that time of the month. He had always had to leave and not come back until all that mess was over. He was pretty sure that was the extra oomph Lucifer had added in to his little torments for Jack to go through. Jack gritted his teeth and then rolled over again and closed his eyes to sleep. This time he was blissfully alone.

It was around 7PM when Jack awoke again. He got dressed grabbed some bills. Before he left for the diner he carefully cut a hole in the bag of blood stuck a metal slurpee and drained it. He looked at the empty bag a moment then tossed it in the trash. It did nothing for his desire but it did put a little damper on his hunger. Now if he could just get to the damn diner in peace.

He took a deep breath of relief. The place was almost empty. His booth was empty it faced the door so he could see people coming and going if he wanted. He didn't so he sat with his back to the door. The waitress came by took his order fried eggplant and some hot tea. He sighed and stared at his hands trying to keep his mind clear.

Someone slid into the boot opposite him. He leaned back and gazed into the green eyed woman who had been talking to Lucifer. Her smiled wasn't just friendly..it was knowing. Jack tensed.

" Don't leave with out eating Cain they might think you don't like the food."

He blinked at her. She leaned back still smirking slightly as if enjoying a delicious joke.

" You know me? "

She nodded then leaned forward dropping her voice

" I know you...you may not know me but you know OF me and I've seen you many many times over the centuries. I'v always meant to introduce myself but...well you know how it is with men and women."

Jack leaned back wearily " Huh, who are you? "

The woman leaned back and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She no longer looked smug instead she had the look on her face that Jack had had many times knowing he was going to have to explain.

" Well my friends call me Lilly, you know me as Lilith Jack."

Jack blinked. " YOU'RE Lilith? YOU?"

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting but maybe someone more pretty, taller...maybe even intemadating.

" Yup. That's me." Lilly said. The waitress came over and took an order for a shake for Lilly before slouching back towards the bar.

" Huh." Jack said. He actually wasn't sure what to say. He had never thought in all his years he would meet someone older then him. Or with a worse reputation.

" Your Adam's wife?"

Lilly pulled a face " EX wife remember? "

" Mother of demons? "

" Some of my kids have gone down a bad road but I assure you it hasn't anything with their upbringing."

Jack took a bite taking a slight interest. " So...how many do you have? "

" Thirty six thousand four hundred and fifty two."

Jack stared at her for a moment. Lilly opened her mouth.

" One. One living. I have a daughter."

Lilly smiled and nodded " I'm sure she's something."

Jack took a deep breath and glanced around " So...how old are you? "

Lilly shrugged " I don't know...but I know I'm older then you by alot."

Jack went back to eating not sure anymore what to say. Lilly reached out and took his hand. Her eyes seemed to glow and her smile was predatory.

" Jack...why don't we skip these introductions and just go straight to sex."

He went slightly cold, then hot. " I don't want any demon kids one normal brat is enough."

Lilly let out a throaty laugh " Jack you can't get me pregnant and I can't have demon kids unless their father happens to be one."

Jack frowned wondering how that worked. Lilly raised her brows " Don't over think it Jack I dont want to address any more then you want to address your eating habits."

" Come on Jack...at least with me you'll be able to really let go and be safe."

Jack blinked " I don't know what means."

Lilly tossed some bills on the table and leaned against it the epitome of patience.

" It means...you can let go...you won't have to hold back, you can't hurt me. Wouldn't you like to know what it's like just once? Besides what have you planned for tonight other than sleeping?"

Jack thought about that a moment. What did he have planned other then sleep? Nothing. He looked into her eyes again. She knew who he was she knew what he was and he was actually slightly in awe of who she had turned out to be. Her talking with Lucifer made more sense now. What WOULD it be like to actually have sex with a woman who wouldn't get hurt if he unleashed his strength? There had been more then a few times he hadn't cared if he had hurt a woman or not or even killed them. Yet he couldn't hurt her she said.

Finally he sighed and threw his own tip on the table and stood up. She smiled at him ad followed behind him. He couldn't help but to notice she barely reached his shoulders. It brought back memories of a time when most people had been short. Dark haired dark skinned. Fleshy. The more wealth the fatter...in fact he had fattened one of his wives so much she had actually died of consumption. Her he had eaten. He shook his head hard and ground his teeth for a moment. Sex that's all this was going to be. A way to pass an hour before he went back to sleep and got up tomorrow to pick up his pint of blood and then play Bingo for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they were halfway back to his apartment jack was already thinking this was a bad idea. He didn't like what he saw. Oh not with the short woman practically skipping to keep up with his long strides, but he was seeing other things. Like over by an ally he passed every night. As always there was two bums there. But this time they boldly looked at him as he passed. There was no indication that they were high or drunk. Oh yes, their eyes glowed. Not brightly, you couldn't stick them in a flash light and use them. But there was a golden shine just barely picked up by Jack's eyes. He seen several of them now.

Demons. Often they hung out with Lucifer. He wondered if Lilith intended to kill him and found himself heartily hoping that was her plan. He was ready. He hated his life. He hated his hungers but most of all, he hated his memories. Jack had died technically. He had briefly glimpsed something beautiful. Then before he had even seen the face of God, if there was one, Lucifer had passed judgement and Jack's wings had been ripped from his body. He glanced around to see if the asshole of the underworld was hanging around but of him there was no sign. Well bad feeling or no he would get this over with and then go back to his routine. If she intended to have him killed so much the better.

" Their watching me Jack."

Jack paused in the act of opening the door. " Why? "

Lilly chuckled and went into the poorly lit hall " I'm their mother. Some of them do actualy care that happens to me. "

Jack led her to his apartment. " I thought you couldn't be hurt?"

" Well Jack that doesn't stop them from worrying. Besides they hope to avoid punishment by sucking up to me."

" Why?"

" Well when they piss off you-know-who I have to listen to his crap even though he's the one that decides who becomes prince of a lower realm and who just stands around and tries to talk druggies into doing drugs."

Jack unlocked his door. He stood back and allowed her to go in first. His apartment like every apartment he had for a long time was sparse. Like the room of a monk. His large lumpy bed in one room with an old chest and even older books and scrolls haphazardly stacked around. His kitchen had a small table one, chair, and tiny fridge that wheezed. His living room contained a small TV that he barely watched , an armchair and even more books. Jack liked books. It was one of those few things he did enjoy.

He could have live in a mansion if he wanted. Money was easy to come by whether it was stolen or not. He didn't like the attention however and small apartments like this were easier to get out of.

" Mind if I freshen up? "

Jack shrugged. He had lived in a time when women had lice all over them and so had the men. He admitted to himself however he did like being at last semi clean. Besides he still asking himself if this was a good idea. It wasn't that he didn't like sex, it was just after centuries it got a bit stale no matter the woman and he had found it harder and harder to work up interest in it as the years had sped by.

Jack sighed and stripped down to his shorts. He hoped she didn't try to demand a whole night matinee. Once upon a time he would have three or four women at the same time to pleasure him and he had indeed lasted sometimes for days. Sometimes he had eaten them too. Not in a good way but he had eaten them, they had been mere slaves destined for death anyway. It still didn't make it sit any better on his mind. Already that ashy gray depression was knocking on his head looking to be let in.

How many more would die before he finally died. He sat on the bed and vowed to get this over with and toss his guest out as quickly as he could so he could go to sleep. She stepped around the corner and stood in front of him. He looked at her with mild interest. She had on a small green lacy baby doll lingerae. She looked good in it. He tried to smile but he knew id came out ass a half hearted attempted.

She chuckled. " Don't worry Jack...I promise this will be a night you won't forget anytime soon."

Jack slid his hands around her waist deciding staying mum was a good idea.

" Hold it..."  
Jack watched confused as she pulled a chain around her neck. From between her cleavage a razor blade came out. Jack immediately went tense.

" What's that for? "

" A little incentive to actually excite you. " That said Lilly leaned her head back and much to Jack's surprise ran the blade down her tongue splitting it open.

The smell of blood exploded through Jacks head effectively forcing every cell in his body to scream for more. Oh this was bad.

" I don't think this is a good idea." Jack said horsely. his teeth ached to bite down, his that convulsed already tasting blood and much to his consternation he seemed to suddenly have a huge erection.

Lilly dropped the blade and smiled blood flowing from her lips to her chin. She used one finger t wipe some off and then traced Jack's lips with it.

" Open for me Jack. "

He did so without questions and holding his face almost tenderly Lilly leaned forward and slid her bloody tongue into his mouth. Jack began sucking as ardently as a hungry calf after it's milk. He bit down expecting her to maybe fight or scream. Instead she moaned suddenly holding him tightly against her. Despite his bite her tongue resisted being torn off by his hungar. He swung her around quickly and began moving his tongue down the slopes of her breast biting her there was well. Vaguly he was aware she was slipping his shorts off while digging her nails into his skin leaving short bloody gashes.

Suddenly he felt her own teeth biting down onto his shoulder drawing blood which she drank as eagerly as he was drinking hers. It was the most erotic moment in his entire life and that was saying alot. He jerked off her little green whisp of a nightie and plunged into her hard. Had she been human he would have cracked her pelvic bone in two. but she merely hissed in his ear;

" Harder!"

Beyond all reason Jack felt as if he had reverted to a blood crazed animal. It suddnely went beyond sex into an erotic fight. They thrashed, bit each other, scratched bloody ribbons upon each other, and rolled right off the bed in a frenzy. Jack picked her up a moment later still moving inside her and threw her down on the bed following her. To his shock she rolled him over as if he was nothing until she was on top. Jack was willing to let her have her way. He buried his teeth in one of her wrists. He didn't think he had experienced so much pleasure in his life. Unable to hold back he arched under her and roar escaped him. Her shout was loud and wild and for a moment more she thrashed on top of him finding her own release.

She laid on top of him catching her breath. Her eyes glowed gold and she reached up to wipe some blood from his mouth before putting it in her own mouth and licking the blood away.

They stared at each other. Jack wasn't sure what to say. Lilly merely waited to see if he wanted her to leave or stay. While they gazed into each other's eyes she gently touche dhis face and he found himself playing with her hair.

Knocking. Someone was knocking on his door. Jack groaned then untangled himself putting his short back on and opening the door. His land lord and two of hi neighbors stood there looking nervious.

" Uh Jack we heard some sounds and we were concerned...is that blood?"

Jack frowned and touched his face. Lilly had clawed him, when had she clawed him? It all seemed like a blur now.

" Um...we saw a rat." Jack said.

Lilly suddenly leaned around his side wearing a shirt of his that made it plain she wore nothing underneath.

" I'm sorry everyone but it was such a LARGE rat and so IMPRESSIVE I just couldn't stop myself from screaming. But ya'll so sweet to check on us anyway."

The land lord still looked concerned " Oh well, d you need a ratrap?"

Lilly looked amused " No Jack has a box to take care of it thank all!"

Jack pushed her behind him started to say something then decided the best course f action was no action. He shut the door in their faces and locked it.


End file.
